


I'll be there for you.

by AmazinglyAwesome_A



Series: Singing Stories [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAwesome_A/pseuds/AmazinglyAwesome_A
Summary: A three-shot on how love keeps us going in life





	I'll be there for you.

_(This is a three-shot_)

19-year-old Amy runs around the restaurant, cleaning up the dirty tables. She has bags under her eyes, a sure sign of sleeplessness. Her shift ends in around three hours, yet it was already quite late into the night. She was tempted to give up, but the thought of providing a good life to the child inside her kept her going.

_(Who's there? A time skip.) _

Amy runs awkwardly to the waiting bus. It was very late and she could barely stay awake. Pretty soon, she arrived at her stop. "_Home_", she thought. Even if it was very small, it was still something, [even if the landlady was annoying]. She sat down at the table and began crying.

Crying because she felt scared.

Crying because she felt alone.

Suddenly she feels something. She smiles, knowing that even now, her baby is comforting her. She was hoping for the day she knew her baby will arrive.

"When you are here, I will have someone to hold, and I will never cold or alone. I know the world is not kind or perfect, but as long as you are with me, we both will be fine. "

She goes to sleep with her hand on her belly, smiling.

  
Walking down the street, you'll never particularly notice the house. It was like any other house, at least on the outside. Inside was a home full of love. Two people lived in that house......no, _home _for over 10 years now.

"Marta, have you locked the door?" the elderly man asked.

"Yes, stupid, I did" Marta replied, "Get in the car, Sam." Living with Marta for 65 years, Sam got used to the nickname.

They drive to the park in their economic car. They weren't very rich, so the had to do with what they had. They go to their special place, the place where Sam went down on one knee with the ring, and Marta said that three letter word that makes people happy**(A/N: most situations), **all those years ago. They were celebrating their anniversary there.

"I know that it was not a breeze living with me, but every day I love you more andmore. Words can't explain how much I adore the way you laugh, the way you become cute when you are angry, " that earned a smile from Marta, "the way you said smirk when you have something up your sleeve, and the way you burn cup noodles " that earned a laugh. "I know we fought a lot, and been through things together a lot, but if I could live my life all over again, I wouldn't change a thing." That earned a loving hug from Marta.

She never wanted to let go of him. Because she knew, _as long as they have each other, they both will be fine. _  
  


** **

23- year old Alex was rushing to his seminar. He enters the hall just as the bell rings and students start filing in. After the students settled down, he begins his class. The award-winning scientist had found solace in this job.

  
_(The Eye of Agamotto brings you a time skip) _

At the end of his class, he allowed his students to ask him any question they wanted. After about 17 questions, one student stood up and asked, "Who was your catalyst?"

Alex smiled and replied, "Well, she was probably the most amazing, kindest, sweetest, sassiest, strongest and the most endearing person in the world. She can leave the worst bullies tongue-tied, and throw a mean punch. She can probably educate you on all the rules of math, yet she manages to burn cup noodles. She was about the same height as I am and still claimed we both were the same age, even if I was 12 minutes older than her **(A/N: Anyone gets the reference?). **My parents were getting pretty old, and my twin was the only one I had left. The only reason I even survived high school was because of her. So, Yeah she was my catalyst."

"You used 'was', as in past tense. Why?" Another student asked.

"Well, she turned forever 22 last year. She'll never turn older. But I know she is sitting up there and laughing at my predicament of teaching you guys. and I know that because her last words were, and I quote, "You should know I will be there with you"."

_Because if we have each other we'll both be fine._


End file.
